sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mall (soundtrack)
| Length = 47:12 | Label = Warner Bros., Machine Shop | Producer = Mike Shinoda, Joe Hahn, Alec Puro, Rick Rubin | Chronology = Linkin Park soundtrack | Last album = 8-Bit Rebellion! (2010) | This album = Mall (2014) | Next album = }} Mall: Music from the Motion Picture is the original motion picture soundtrack for the 2014 American drama film Mall, consisting of songs written, recorded and performed by Chester Bennington, Dave Farrell, Joe Hahn and Mike Shinoda (from American rock band Linkin Park) with Alec Puro, drummer of American rock band Deadsy. It was released through Warner Bros. and Machine Shop on December 12, 2014. The soundtrack was produced by Mike Shinoda and Brad Delson, along with Rob Cavallo and Bill Boyd, who both served as executive producers. Available in the Australian and New Zealand iTunes stores.iTunes - Music - MALL (Music From The Motion Picture) by Chester Bennington, Dave Farrell, Joe Hahn, Mike Shinoda & Alec Puro iTunes Retrieved December 11, 2014 Background The music for the film was composed by Deadsy drummer Alec Puro and Linkin Park members Chester Bennington, Dave "Phoenix" Farrell, Joe Hahn and Shinoda. The soundtrack for The Seed, the first installment by Hahn, contains three songs. One of them was "There They Go" by Fort Minor (originally from its studio debut album, The Rising Tied) played during the credits, and the other two were untitled and were played while the fighting scenes. It was rumored that the soundtrack for this film would have a few songs by Linkin Park and some would be from their new studio album ''The Hunting Party'', but it was however proven to be false. The soundtrack for the film was released under the Warner Bros. and Machine Shop record labels on December 12, 2014. In a tweet-out session, Joe answered the question about the score: "The movie is done! The score is finished! And we are putting it out to distributors and see who's going to put it out. So it's going to come soon.""Joe Hahn at the Tweet Out Sessions"YouTube Retrieved June 19, 2014. A song named as "It Goes Through", which Shinoda provides lead vocals on for the 2-minute trailer that was released on May 28, 2014 in promotion for Mall, was featured in the movie trailer, which could be the first single from the soundtrack of the film. On September 16, 2014, the song "The Last Line" (originally known as "Ammosick"), under the name "Mall (Theme song)", was released through YouTube along with the download. This was also shared on the official page of the film.Mall Theme songMall Theme Song YouTube On October 15, 2014, the band confirmed that the song "White Noise" is featured during the opening credits of Mall.Watch the Opening Credits to MALL feat. "WHITE NOISE" Facebook October 15, 2014.WHITE NOISE (Chester Bennington, Dave Farrell, Joe Hahn, and Mike Shinoda of LINKIN PARK) YouTube Retrieved October 17, 2014 On October 17, 2014, the song was available for free in digital download formatted in its entire length through the official Mall website.WHITE NOISE:Linkin Park Linkin Park October 17, 2014. The song was released as a promotional single as a free download also at the website of the band.Linkin Park White Noise - Mall OST Mike Shinoda Clan October 17, 2014.Linkin Park Presented New Song 'White Noise' off 'Mall' Soundtrack Ultimate Guitar October 17, 2014. The song is also available on the band's official YouTube channel.WHITE NOISE (Chester Bennington, Dave Farrell, Joe Hahn, and Mike Shinoda of LINKIN PARK) YouTube October 17, 2014. Recording The songs and score for the soundtrack were all recorded for the soundtrack from 2011 to 2013. The band recorded the soundtrack in parallel of recording their fifth studio album, Living Things (2012). The soundtrack was also recorded parallel to their second remix album Recharged (2013), and some sessions for their sixth studio album The Hunting Party (2014). Some songs were remastering of the demos by the band, which they had previously recorded.""The Mall" - 4 songs performed by Linkin Park" LPLive Retrieved June 20, 2014. The song "Devil's Drop" (originally known as "Warm Spell") was a demo during the recording sessions of Living Things, "It Goes Through" (originally known as "Luna") was one of the demos for the recordings of the EP written and composed by Shinoda for Dell's LP Stagelight, "White Noise" was a demo during the recording sessions of The Hunting Party (which is now available in digital download), and "The Last Line" was a demo from the band's third studio album Minutes to Midnight (2007), but was worked on for their fourth studio album A Thousand Suns (2010), which is now released in digital download format, as it was confirmed on the official Facebook page to Mall."New Linkin Park Music featured in the soundtrack" LPAssociation.com Retrieved June 20, 2014. Track listing Credits *Music and performance by Chester Bennington, Dave Farrell, Joe Hahn, Mike Shinoda & Alec Puro *Score produced by Mike Shinoda, Joe Hahn and Alec Puro *Executive in Charge of Music for Paragon Pictures: Erika Hampson *Music supervisor: The Collective *Album compiled by M.P.S.E., Irl Sanders *Art direction and design by Frank Maddocks *Music recorded and mixed by Shie Rozow *Music production services: Etan Mates *Supervising music editor: Shie Rozow *Additional music by Alaina Blair"The Curtain Falls made it into a Linkin Park movie called "Mall, A Day To Kill" *Music preparation: Ryan Neil *Music contractors: Ryan Neil (from The Collective) *Engineering: Ethan Mates *Engineering assistants: Jennifer Langdon, Brendan Dekora and Alejandro Baima *Synth programming: Mike Shinoda *Mixing: Neal Avron *Mastering: Emily Lazar, Brian "Big Bass" Gardner *Mastering assistance:''' Rich Morales *Lead vocals: Mike Shinoda *Backing vocals: Mike Shinoda *Vocals: Chester Bennington *Rhythm guitar: Mike Shinoda *Bass guitar: Dave "Phoenix" Farrell *Drums: Alec Puro *Turntables: Joe Hahn *Keyboards: Mike Shinoda *Sampling and programming: Joe Hahn and Mike Shinoda Release history References Category:Linkin Park albums Category:Film scores Category:2014 soundtracks